Adventures In The Girls Locker Room
by Sarie G. Jazacs
Summary: Caroline and Elena get into a spat. And then Klaus happens. Spoilers for 4x16. Smuttiness, with some language.


**A/N: **So this was just a quick little drabble-thing that happened on tumblr. It's the first time I've ever written anything remotely smutty, so…yeah. Speaking of, my tumblr is at sariegjazacs, and I post updates on everything there so...follow me. (:

**Warnings**: Language and some smut. Yuh.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and the CW. Seriously, if I owned these characters then…well, this would be happening.**

* * *

"Okay, seriously? You're feeding on the competition?!" Caroline snapped after pulling Elena into the locker room.

Elena quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, "So? The girl was a bitch, plus she tasted good. So."

"So?! You killed a girl _our_ age in _our_ competition and you say 'so'?!"

Klaus edged his way through the crowd, feeling annoyed at both the Salvatore he was pursuing and the obnoxiously loud music being blasted from the speakers around him. He deserved some answers, and the older Salvatore brother would give them to him or else—oh.

As he was passing one of the rooms, he caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. He glanced back, and confirmed his suspicions as he heard Caroline yelling. She was apparently having some sort of argument with Elena, who he'd last heard had her humanity turned off. Klaus grinned and watched the ordeal from the doorway; this should be good.

"Why the hell would you care about the competition anyway, Caroline?" Elena huffed, "One bitchy captain taken care of and now they can't perform, therefore disqualification, therefore we are that much closer to winning."

Elena fixed her high pony, her expression disinterested, "I thought you'd be impressed, if anything else."

Caroline's patience was burning out at a rapid pace, "Impressed?! Elena, this is a _cheer competition_, not a fucking _death match_."

From his hiding spot, Klaus's eyebrows raised and he blinked. He'd never heard Caroline curse before. It…was rather attractive, actually. Dare he use the word…hot.

"…So can you please calm your whole 'bad girl Elena' act? This isn't you."

"Oh, and how would you know that, Caroline?" Elena spat, coming up close to her, "Last time I checked…you weren't me." She straightened her posture, giving Caroline a smirk, "Maybe this is just the better version of me."

Caroline could feel her eye twitching. She could feel the blood coming to a boil within her veins.

"It's not like you ever knew me anyway."

Caroline paused. Wait, what?

Elena grinned, "I mean, honestly, you treat me like I'm some innocent girl next door. You want to know the truth? I love Stefan, and I also love Damon. But you know what I love more?" she asked, feigning innocence, "Sex."

Caroline gaped at her friend, who in return laughed.

"I love sex, especially vampire sex because, oh my god, they have so much stamina. Something else I've come to love? Bloodsharing. Ugh, it's so orgasmic."

Elena paused, then stared at Caroline with an evil grin, "Since you should know, how does Klaus taste?"

Klaus froze from his spot in the doorway.

"I mean, you've drank from him like twice and technically he drank from you that once time soo…" Elena gasped, "I wonder what sex is like with him? Not only is he an original, but a hybrid too! Imagine all the tricks he's picked up and oh god he's half wolf so he can go doggy—"

Elena was cut off as Caroline landed a punch to her throat, sending her flying backwards into the lockers. Before Elena could react to what just happened, Caroline rushed up to her and covered her mouth, "You know, you can be a real vulgar bitch when you have no humanity." With that, she snapped Elena's neck and let her fall to the floor.

Panting, Caroline let herself calm down for a moment. Quickly coming to her senses, Caroline opened the locker and undented it, before closing it and then dragging Elena's body to one of the closets and shoving her inside, closing the door behind her.

She rubbed her hands over her face, willing her blood pressure to go back to normal.

"That was quite an impressive show, love."

Caroline froze, her hands still on her face, before groaning, "Okay, seriously Klaus, I am so not in the mood for you right now."

Klaus smirked, walking into the room, "I can see that, though I won't deny that I found your little display of strength rather…arousing."

Whipping around, Caroline glared at the hybrid, "I don't care how you found it! Just get out, this is the girl's locker room, anyway!" she yelled, not noticing the veins that were beginning to protrude from her eyes.

Klaus's eyebrows raised, and he dared to step closer to her, until he was only a few inches away from her face. "Your friend was right about a few things, you know," he whispered sultrily, "I have picked up a few…tricks, as she called it."

Caroline gulped, her face flushing, "Sounds more like a warning for STDs if you ask me."

The Original hybrid chuckled, "Vampires don't get these diseases, sweetheart," he murmured, his breath warm on her lips, "besides," He looked into her eyes, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I was hoping I could test my skills on a worthy subject."

A ticking noise, similar to that of a clock, sounded in Caroline's head. There was two ways that this could go. She could give in to the sexual tension that had been going on between them for months now and have him take her right there in the locker room, or she could slap him (which would do little to hurt him) and leave him in the locker room with an unconscious Elena in the storage closet. Her internal clock ticked again.

"Fuck it." She muttered, before tugging his shirt towards him and smashing her lips to his in a furious and passionate kiss.

Klaus, though momentarily surprised, responded eagerly, pushing her roughly against the lockers behind her. Her legs buckled at the force, but he was there and he caught her, hooking his hands underneath her thighs and lifting her up off the ground, still engaged in their liplock.

With the slightly new height, Klaus broke away from her mouth and attacked her neck, licking and sucking and leaving the smallest of bites without drawing blood. Caroline whimpered at the feel of his lips on her skin and grinded her hips down, smirking when she heard him moan softly into her neck.

She gasped as he suddenly moved her to a counter top with a mirror in a blink of an eye, but it soon morphed into a low moan as his hand ducked under her skirt and rubbed at her still-clothed heat, going in up and downs and figure eights. Caroline bit her lip and mentally cursed at the hybrid for knowing exactly how to please her.

"You're beautiful, Caroline," he whispered, coming back up to nip at her earlobe, "I'm not going to take you here…you deserve much more than that," Caroline whined in response, bucking into his hand, "but I can still bring you pleasure…don't worry about that part, love."

She felt his fingers hook underneath her underwear and slowly start to pull them down. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Caroline lifted her lips slightly to assist him, hissing at the coolness of the counter but moaning at the feel of his rough hands against her naked ass, now only slightly covered by her cheer skirt.

Klaus moved to her face and gave her one last sweet kiss on her lips before lowering himself down to the floor.

_Oh god._

Caroline tried to calm the sounds coming from her mouth as his fingers caressed her rapidly pulsating core. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Her breath hitched as she felt him kiss just above her clit, "So beautiful," he muttered, before he ducked down and licked.

Caroline nearly screamed.

He swapped between giving her tender licks and rough sucks, all the while caressing the hood of her core with his thumb. He slowly moved down and, smiling to himself, he dipped his tongue inside, moaning at her taste.

She couldn't take it. It was too much. He was being so gentle with her, and yet still retained that…Klaus-ness, for lack of a better word, with each rough swipe of his tongue. She was already ridiculously close.

Klaus lapped at her essence and made his way back to her clit, sucking tenderly while he snaked his finger up to her core and slowly inserted a finger. Caroline shrieked and quickly covered her own mouth and clenched her eyes shut. Klaus smirked as he felt her thighs trembling. She was close, and he would take her there.

Increasing the rapidness of his sucks, he moved his finger around and decided to take the final move and crooked his finger forward.

His eyes widened as this time she did scream, bucking forward. He felt the rush of fluid before he tasted it, and he moaned at the feeling of it coating his fingers.

Klaus pushed away from her now sensitive core, watching her shake and convulse on the countertop. He licked at his fingers and groaned. He couldn't decide what tasted better, her blood or her essence.

Caroline could barely think. She felt like her brain had just exploded.

She faintly heard his footsteps leaving and returning, and she sighed as she felt him sliding her underwear back on her. He kissed her cheek tenderly and smiled, "I'll see you later sweetheart."

Caroline shuddered in response.

In the closet, Elena giggled to herself and turned off her cellphone. This could be good blackmail for future reference.


End file.
